1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aquarium light fixture and particularly to an aquarium light fixture that is able to mount on the walls of the aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional aquarium light that uses halogen lamp or fluorescent lamp usually is hung above the aquarium by means of a rope or a string. It needs to fix a nail under the ceiling and to tie a piece of rope or string on the nail for hanging the lamp above the aquarium. Once installed, it is difficult to move. The hanging lamp is prone to swing and may cause harm to people. It is also not sightly. Hence it gradually fades away from market. Most contemporary aquarium lights are made to order based on a specific size of the aquarium. The light fixture is fixed on the top of the aquarium with no rope to hang the lamp. Since it is made to order for each aquarium, it is less flexible and more expensive. When a user changes the aquarium of different size or type, the original light fixture becomes obsolete and useless. It is a waste of money and resources.